1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device and fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-volatile memory and fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory is a type of memory that allows writing, reading and erasing data for multiple times, and the stored data will be retained even after power supplied to the device is off. Furthermore, non-volatile memory also has the advantages of small size, fast access speed and low power consumption. In addition, data can be erased in a block-by-block fashion so that the operating speed is further enhanced. With these advantages, non-volatile memory has become one of the most widely adopted memory devices for personal computers and electronic equipments.
A typical non-volatile memory comprises an array of memory cells. The horizontally laid memory cells are serially connected through a word line and the vertically laid memory cells are serially connected through a bit line. In general, the control gate of the memory cell serves as the word line, while the source region or drain region of the memory is electrically connected with bit line through the source contact or the drain contact. However, in the process of forming such contacts, misalignment between the contacts and the source regions or the drain regions occurs easily, which would reduce device reliability. Although the misalignment can be corrected through an increased width of the source regions or the drain regions, the size of each device would be enlarged as well. Hence, in view of device integration, a better solution is desired.